legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 July 2015
06:29 hi! 06:30 hi 06:30 hi 06:30 hi 06:30 hi 06:30 hi 06:30 ? 06:40 hi 06:42 bye 06:50 Hey whoosh :) 06:52 Hey Lav 06:52 hey fro :P 06:57 AFK for about 50 or so minutes 07:14 hi! 07:14 hello? 07:15 lav can you drop by my page plz? 07:15 did some minifigures hunting today 07:16 got 4 new minifigures 07:17 Tennis ace, grandma visitor,galaxy patrol and paintball player! 07:17 Hi 07:17 hi rubble! 07:17 so sup? 07:17 Nice picture of tennis guy :) 07:17 thx! 07:18 Nottin much 07:18 he's one of my favorite minifigures now 07:18 slightly back :P 07:18 ~n 07:19 hey guys :P 07:19 hi1 07:19 hi! 07:19 I need to upgrade him but want to upgrade the others for glow first 07:19 rubble, can you do a run in like 2 hours? whoosh is coming along :) 07:19 Hey La(v/g)a! 07:19 :P 07:19 I might 07:19 I was online this mroning 07:19 afk again :P 07:20 but I'm offline now :( 07:20 Who else is in? 07:20 aww :( 07:20 hey rubble you kept joining the chat just now 07:21 and then you left...... 07:21 :P 07:21 Im on mobile 07:21 oh ok 07:21 :T 07:21 When i switch sites it logs me off and on when i come back 07:22 I understand 07:22 Have you seen paladin this morning? 07:23 nope 07:23 Ok :) 07:24 does somebody want to edit thier page like mine? 07:24 Im happy with my page :) 07:24 ok 07:24 check out mine 07:24 it's all blue 07:27 I checked it! Looks nice 07:28 yup 07:28 Ok, love. I gtg maybe see you later! 07:30 aww 07:30 ok bye! 07:30 :( 07:30 have a nice day! 07:36 lavoyd, are you here? 07:43 FINALLY back :P 07:46 hi! 07:46 check out my page Lav 07:46 I did just now :P 07:47 how do you create sigcodes? 07:48 plz tell me 07:49 sigcodes? ask sim, he told me how to do it ;) 07:50 YOU DON'T KNOW? 07:50 sorry caps 07:51 I might be away for while 07:51 about 20 mins fro now 07:58 gtg :( 08:06 hi 08:06 bye 08:13 hey rubble :P 08:13 so, can you come in 1 hour? 08:13 hi! 08:14 hey fk 08:15 I'm not fk 08:17 hi 08:17 hi8 08:17 hi 08:17 h 08:17 ih 08:17 i 08:17 h 08:17 i 08:17 hi 08:17 h 08:17 i 08:17 hi 08:17 h 08:17 i 08:17 h 08:17 ih 08:36 hey lava! 08:38 hey rubble :) 08:38 hey 08:39 so, will you be good to go in half an hour? 08:39 wabbit and swoosh are on 08:39 im already in game 08:39 chaotic whoosh? 08:39 yes 08:39 got time now? 08:39 yup :P 08:39 I guess we can start the run half an hour early :P 08:39 sounds good :) 08:41 entering playfield ;) 08:42 hey fro :P 08:42 Hi all! 08:42 hey fro 08:42 you just missed a spot XD 08:42 I can't do a run anyway. :P 08:42 Are you logging? 08:42 yes :P 08:42 Okay. 08:43 you were logging too? :P 08:43 hey sim :P 08:44 It automatically starts logging when I join the chat :P 08:44 hi sim 08:44 Hey Sim. 08:44 I couldn't log yesterday, for some reason. What might be the cause? 08:44 maybe you had to clear your cache? :P 08:45 -.- 08:45 and chat just died XD 08:45 Whose? :P 08:46 my in-game one -.- 08:46 ok? 08:46 XD 08:46 Brb, gonna see if it's really cache :P 08:46 so unless I crash/restart, chat gonna stay dead :P 08:46 and now I have to suffer from long loadings D: 08:47 hi 08:47 hey whoosh :P 08:48 Lag? 08:49 heavy D: 08:50 lag? 08:50 its gonna be a fun run ;) 08:50 hopefully :P 08:50 hi whoosh :) 08:50 majestic, didn't you pay your telecom bill :-) 08:50 telecom? 08:50 still on road trip? 08:51 for internet 08:51 I don't use telecom :P 08:51 here you get phone and internet from a telecom company 08:51 you left group again 08:52 my dad works in a company that provides internet/phones etc, and because he's an employee, I get free internet :P 08:52 got a grandma head :) 08:52 got 2 grandma parts after ONLY finishing level 1 O_O 08:53 want me to invite again? 08:53 maybe do a refresh, lava 08:53 you are coming to gate majestic? 08:53 just let me refresh :P 08:54 btw, just a question, is rarity removed? 08:54 why? 08:55 because now all parts are of one colour (besides mr. gold) just like before rarity was introduced (but back then all parts were purple) 08:55 so I'm asking if it got removed :P 08:57 so rubble, invite? :P 08:57 fro, LAGA is back :D XD 08:57 Hey, Lav, I just tested and it's working again. :P 08:58 Would you mind pressing the submit button so I can delete my part? :P 08:58 ok :P 08:58 Done? :P 08:58 yes :P 08:59 Fixed it. :P 09:00 If you're playing at this time of day, Lav, I wouldn't be surprised to se Laga :P 09:00 see* 09:01 :P 09:03 at least I got less lag now :P 09:03 that is good, indeed 09:04 rubble, if I lag a lot, just take wabbit instead of me :P 09:04 ok 09:05 YAY :D 09:05 that sounds like a an awesome medieval name: Sir Lag-A-Lot 09:05 lag is back :D 09:05 XD 09:06 tho lag-a-lot doesn't sound bad XD 09:06 Sir Lava of Lag-A-Lot 09:06 reminds of lancelot :P 09:07 i know, intendet 09:07 again, lava 09:07 lag is SUCH a good thing to have :P 09:07 you re out in 15sec 09:07 10 09:07 8 09:07 it smoothens your skin :P 09:07 5 09:08 and out 09:08 it shapes your eyes in the best way possible :P 09:08 it makes you invincible in-game :P 09:08 it gives you tan :P 09:08 AND it gives you eternal boredom :D 09:08 and now? 09:09 who'd want anything more than that? XD 09:09 wait, I'm still in? :P 09:09 no, you were our 09:09 out 09:09 I'm on level 3 :P 09:10 nope, you left group 09:10 and I just quit because I STILL got lag XD 09:10 wow, this treasure chamber is the best place to get no lag -.- 09:10 XD 09:11 I lag even when I'm lagging -.- 09:12 Oops 09:12 I'm closing the game for now :P 09:12 ok 09:12 what happened? XD 09:12 I accidentally logged :P 09:12 Good thing there's a undo button :P 09:13 there is? WHERE? XD 09:13 In the history of a page. :P 09:13 oh :P 09:14 afk :P 09:24 Frozen? 09:24 Yeah? 09:24 want to join me and the two whoosh for lost? 09:25 Sorry, gtg in 10 mins. 09:25 ok 09:28 Gtg. Cya all! 09:28 cya Fro 09:34 wabbit isn't answering me either 09:37 hey Rubble 09:37 hey :) 09:37 whats up with Wabbit? 09:37 i don't know, but he is joining 09:37 needs a min to refresh game 09:38 ok i will ungroup and you invite 09:38 ? 09:38 good :) 09:38 don't forget to add whoosh the younger :-) 09:38 don't worry ;) 09:38 i am joking 09:39 i have two sons myself 09:39 but they are too young to play, yet 09:39 cool 09:41 back :P 09:42 very difficult with wabbit today 09:42 seems afk 09:42 will you add use Rubble? 09:42 us 09:42 abbit is team leader 09:42 gonna try going in again :P 09:43 he now refresh 09:44 lag is gone :P 09:44 yeah! 09:45 BUT, you guys are going already :P 09:45 we are trying 09:45 is something wrong with wabbit? 09:46 idk 09:46 will ask him later 09:46 do you know how old wabbit is? 09:46 approx.? 09:47 hi. 09:47 hello? 09:47 talk to me!!!! 09:48 hello? 09:48 hey fk :P 09:48 yes, i know, idesd 09:48 hey 09:49 hey sim if you read this, tell me how to make a sigcode plz 09:49 I have to eat for a while 09:50 aAFK 09:50 AFK I meant 09:54 he doenst want to disappoint, because he thinks that people will stop playing with him 09:54 if he makes a mistake 09:56 ouch 09:56 he is a decent player 09:56 i know 09:57 he said, he had that problem with other account, so with rabbit account, he is overly careful 09:58 is it strange if I ONLY trust random people that got evil dwarf or rarer? :P 09:58 other account? 09:58 not at all, lava 09:58 I think it was steely electron mayfly? 09:59 could be, lava ;) 09:59 but i don't know what the problem was 10:00 i have steely ekectron mayfly on my friend list 10:02 btw, when was the last time I went to centre? :P 10:02 I remember it was before the new figures update :P 10:02 i thought portal is center! 10:03 meant lego centre :P 10:04 level, rubble? :P 10:04 :p 10:04 :p 10:06 back 10:06 sim left the chat without telling me :( 10:06 maybe he was busy ;) 10:08 im happy that I got the dwarf, lava ..phew 10:08 :P 10:09 I was talking about random people tho, if I already know them, no need for proof of figures ;) 10:10 slightly afk now 10:11 I am going to the pool very soon I think :( 10:11 :) 10:12 hi! 10:13 :p 10:13 hi! 10:14 :P 10:15 hi! 10:19 :o 10:19 I'm in two chat now 10:21 in case you wandering, my in game chat is gone 10:22 can someoe chat here?http://piano-songs.wikia.com/wiki/Piano%20songs%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 10:22 my own wikia 10:22 plz 10:22 I need it to grow 10:23 Rubble plz go there 10:23 sorry 10:24 fine 10:26 have to go to the pool very soon 10:27 hi 10:28 hji! 10:28 hi! 10:28 I gtg 10:29 hi! 10:31 back :P 10:31 hey sim :P 10:32 Hi! 10:32 sim, do you know how to find out my internet speed WITHOUT using external programs? 10:32 Sim tell me how to create a sigcode plz 10:32 back 10:33 you need a sigcode for what, fk? 10:33 I've already replied to your message, itfk 10:33 someone chat at here plz because I need my wiki to grow http://piano-songs.wikia.com/wiki/Piano%20songs%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 10:33 really? 10:34 Advertising to that wiki isn't allowed on here. 10:34 well I was away for a while 10:34 fk, please no advertising on the main chat, thank you :) 10:34 ok 10:34 ok. 10:33 really? 10:34 Advertising to that wiki isn't allowed on here. 10:34 well I was away for a while 10:34 fk, please no advertising on the main chat, thank you :) 10:34 ok 10:34 ok. 10:35 the tennis ace is so op! 10:36 kinda, yeah :) 10:36 because of it's special attack 10:40 itfk, we're probably having a problem as you've copied our policy & manual of style. 10:43 oh sorry about that 10:44 You will need to remove them. 10:45 I deleted them 10:46 bye :( 10:46 cya fk! 10:47 thanks rubble 10:47 sorry 10:47 np 10:48 my screen went all black and i couldn't see anything 10:48 hope you get far 10:48 hey fro and rub :P 10:48 what level? :P 10:48 i smashed at 17 10:48 :( 10:48 did you get the robot part you needed? 10:49 but really enjoyed playing with you and swoosh jr :) 10:49 nope 10:49 :( 10:50 all useless duplicates 10:51 Hey guys 10:51 hey frozen 10:51 i need a lil break, see you all around 10:51 thanks, again idesd :) 10:52 bye all 11:09 afk 11:14 Hi! 11:20 Hi LEGOPanic! 11:22 Hi Sim! Well did you see my comment on the Loot table post? 11:24 I did, but I'm awaiting similar results for it to change 11:24 Ok...really wonder about it... 11:32 hey panic :P 12:37 hey rubble :) 12:37 hey lava 12:39 you in game? 12:40 I'm right in front of you :P 12:40 i know 12:41 do you have a team with one spot? 12:41 nope, only a team with 3 spots :P 12:41 now its one spot 12:42 is whoosh jr on? 12:44 apparently not ;) 12:45 am I ever gonna get samurai legs? XD 12:45 I needed them even before I got my 1st mr. gold part XD 12:45 am i ever gonna get the last 7 parts i need? 12:46 am I ever gonna get the last 4 parts I need :P 12:46 3 legs and 1 torso :P 12:48 level 1, shadow and candy mayhem, a good start XD 12:52 hey zoomy 12:52 Hey! :D 12:54 how are you? 12:54 hey vroom :P 12:54 ;( 12:54 that sad clown is making me so sad ;( ;( ;( 12:55 I'm happy right now :P 12:56 Don't be sad! :P 12:56 good :) 12:56 I got my master striker achievements done, now I'm working on my Stonesman achievements 12:56 Any good places to build mythology statues? 12:57 i did them in gauntlet 12:57 you have 4 12:57 and then went back out and back in 12:57 I just teleport from way point to way point and build the ones around :P 12:57 there are 7 per loop :P 12:57 OH! :P 12:57 OK! :P 12:58 Are you busy right now Lav? :P 12:58 yes 12:58 Dang :P 12:58 on a run with me ;) 12:58 Ok :P 12:59 why, what did you want me to do? :P 12:59 I'm just awful at these locations XD 12:59 I've only found one so far :P 12:59 2 01:02 :P 01:06 Wait, I found a 3rd one, I'm Ok :P 01:08 XD 01:08 level 9 :P 01:08 try out gauntlet! there is 4 ;) 01:08 but myth got 7 :P 01:09 if you find all ;) 01:09 I can show you when I finish this run vroom :P 01:09 I've found the one by the eye thing, one across the bridge in ogre canyon, and one near that shadow pocket 01:10 and I crashed D: 01:10 entering playfield 01:12 but you're back :D 01:12 Phew! :D 01:12 and luckily no one smashed :P 01:12 level 10 :P 01:12 XD 01:13 imagine if I get cowboy, samurai, mr. gold AND ninja from this run XD 01:13 I would be so jealous :P 01:13 I have done so many runs to ONLY get ONE new part a run :P 01:14 :P 01:14 i have 5 figs with one missing part.... 01:14 strange how when I get a mr. gold part, I get the exact same part but for ninja :P 01:14 when I get gold body, ninja body, gold head, ninja head etc :P 01:15 I need Cowboy legs, Spartan head, and Ninja middle :P 01:15 need cowboy mid, and samurai, gold and ninja legs :P 01:16 Almost done with stonesman achievements :P 01:16 Only Space Miner needs it :P 01:17 I assume best place to farm speed pads is Isle or Yarr? :P 01:17 i also got gold and ninja legs in same run 01:21 Wait, tell me if I'm wrong, but Speed pads = enchanted forest, and signs = Isle of Yarr? :P 01:21 01:24 signs = volcano island :P 01:25 speed pads = any world besides planets dark side and myth :P 01:25 OK :P 01:25 I've gotten golden gow for welder and diva XD 01:25 Glow* 01:26 What level? :P 01:28 YAY! :P 01:28 Speed pads done :P 01:28 15 01:29 you either have golden glow for all or green/blue /purple for some figs, zoom ;) 01:30 16 01:31 :) 01:31 lag-a-lot? 01:37 yes? :P 01:37 :P 01:37 gosh it took us 4 minutes and 40 seconds to finish 16 O_O 01:37 WOW :P 01:38 it was swamp brawl XD 01:38 XD 01:40 and all my light are down, only diva left XD 01:40 Lovely... :P 01:41 :P 01:41 I'm doing a LC run to hopefully just 15 :P 01:42 I'm trying to get these LC achievements done ASAP :P 01:43 don't you just love light 01:43 level 18 :P 01:43 we're taking SO long XD 01:43 AND it's swamp brawl, AGAIN XD 01:44 so another 4min 55sec run 01:45 ^ 01:45 Who are you guys with? 01:47 whoosh and potent 01:47 id and slash potent :P 01:47 19 01:47 level 18 (although swamp brawl) was MUCH easier than 16 XD 01:50 level 20 XD 01:50 strange how we got shadow, light, shadow, light XD 01:51 so you think shadow next? 01:51 maybe :P 01:51 but HOPEFULLY tech or magic :P 01:52 level 21 XD 01:52 and swamp brawl D: 01:53 why not lunar?! D: 01:53 and NATURE D: 01:53 Good bye XD XD 01:53 No, that stinks I cantell you that :( 01:53 can tell* 01:53 We lost frozen there 01:56 level 22 :P 01:56 btw, what happened to your run yesterday? :P 01:56 Ours? 01:56 with fro and vic :P 01:56 Oh :P 01:57 We made it to 43 :P 01:57 I meant yesterday XD 01:57 Yeah :P 01:57 you got to 43 AGAIN? XD 01:57 Cheerful and I made it to 43 :P 01:57 Yeah XD 01:57 :P 01:57 We smashed in volcano mayhem :P 01:57 Only to of us :P 01:57 where was I? ;( 01:57 Whoosh smashed in level 42 :P 01:58 You weren't there :P 01:58 :P 01:58 I meant why was I NOT there? XD 01:59 23 :P 02:00 AT LEAST 4 levels to go :P 02:00 yup 02:01 I think you had Family time or something Lav :P 02:06 time's up D: 02:06 :( 02:06 vroom, wanna go together? :P 02:06 Sure :P 02:07 Let me finish 2 more levels :P 02:07 thanks for playing guys 02:07 thank you 02:07 PANIC! :D 02:07 wanna join vroom and I? :P 02:07 i have to leave 02:07 Hiiii!!! Yeah sure :p 02:07 cya rub! 02:07 and red is on :D 02:08 Cool!!! Justi gimme 5 mins and I will be waiting at the portal ;) 02:09 ok 02:09 Game froze... 02:09 XD 02:09 while waiting for you guys I'll reset :P 02:10 Alright :P 02:11 I say we can go high :P 02:11 I think so too :P 02:11 The trick 02:11 because with ONLY, red and sawy I got to 28 :P 02:11 is getting these guys to let me go 02:12 let you go? :P 02:12 Almost there..btw yesterday I got to lvl 36 :D 02:12 grats! :D 02:12 did you get mr. gold legs? :P 02:12 if so, wanna donate them to me? :P 02:12 They want me to go to level 23 with them :P 02:13 :P 02:13 oh, you with random people? XD 02:13 Thanks!! :D no but I got two seperate ninja parts ;) 02:13 did you get his legs? :P 02:13 if so, wanna donate them? :P 02:13 Yes :p 02:13 XD 02:14 On mah way :P 02:14 when I get a mr. gold part, I get the exact same ninja part XD 02:14 so I MIGHT be able to get mr. gold and ninja together :P 02:14 Let me reset 02:15 ok :P 02:17 btw, is it strange that vic STILL didn't get ice skater? XD 02:17 YES XD 02:17 I got her within less than an hour after the update was live :P 02:18 I don't remember when I got her XD 02:18 I was first to build her :P 02:19 2nd for lizard man, 2nd for elf, 2nd for robot, 1st for skater girl, 4th for evil dwarf and 3rd for spartan :P 02:19 I was 2nd to build Mr. Gold, Only because I stalled in opening my box XD 02:19 XD 02:23 crashed D: 02:24 You are still here though 02:24 You have 3:25 02:24 and in-game chat died XD 02:24 GREAT :P 02:27 and it's back XD 02:27 vroom, hope I get mr. gold legs from here XD 02:29 I hope I get Ninja body :P 02:30 ANd Spartan head, AND Cowboy legs :P 02:30 hope I get mr. gold/ninja/samurai legs AND cowboy torso XD 02:34 Hey Rubble :D 02:34 hey again rub :) 02:34 Cheerful called him Krack before XD 02:34 02:34 Not exactly the best nickname :P 02:34 fro called him crikey b4 :P 02:36 You scared him off! :P 02:36 XD 02:36 WB :P 02:37 Hi all :) 02:37 ^what vroom said :P 02:37 I heard lots but not all of them! So keep on goong! 02:38 :P 02:39 I dont want to stop your creativity 02:39 Level 9 :P 02:39 Whoo Hoo... :P 02:39 we keep getting volcano stuff XD 02:39 So close to Gold :P 02:41 As if you would need gold ;) 02:41 I want Ninja though :P 02:41 I only need one part! :P 02:41 I want ninja, samurai and gold to make my team |:P 02:41 :P * 02:42 Maybe if you stop laggin and crashin 02:42 level 11... 02:42 MAGIC :D 02:42 02:42 I got to 30+ 4 times tho XD 02:43 YAY :D 02:43 and 25+ over 20 times :P 02:43 Me 3 times so far 30+ 02:45 For me, 40+ 2 times :P 02:45 Sorry, I just did that for fun :p 02:46 Hey Star! :D 02:46 I'm covered in mosquito bites and blisters all over...ugh. 02:47 hey star :P 02:47 XD 02:47 Eww XD 02:47 I get one shot, maybe two at a Lost Creations run today before I head out tomorrow. 02:47 I dont have a prob with people reachin higher levels than me, especially if they are as nice as you people :D 02:47 Hey Star! 02:47 Thanks Rubble, :P 02:47 I just wanted to be annoying and do that once XD 02:47 doing a run with vroom, panic and red now, so maybe later? :) 02:48 I do that to my family as much as I can XD 02:48 I totally understand ;) 02:48 Thanks :d 02:49 and it's LC in S :P 02:50 But it's magic, and only level 14 :P 02:50 yeah XD 02:50 So good luck with the gazers and medics :) 02:52 and I crashed XD 02:52 but it's ok, only harm is witch doctors XD 02:53 umm, what? D: 02:53 You died.... 02:53 none of my figs were smashed tho D: 02:54 I guess pal's rule applies to me now :/ 02:54 What rule? 02:54 only 1 good run out of every 10 :/ 02:54 Oh... 02:55 star, you redy for a run? 02:55 Hmm...with whom? I need to reach the Ninja level. 02:55 Greetings and welcome to the LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki! :D 02:55 I need to get to it too :P 02:56 umm, star, it's 9191's 2nd day, not first :P 02:56 crumple vital souffle? :P 02:56 thanks 02:57 That's fine, Lavoyd. It's proper for a Moderator to say a welcome when they first see a user. :) 02:57 I know, I know :P 02:57 no one besides vital :P 02:58 Sky? Is that...oh no... :P 02:58 Messi is Vital??? 02:58 IDK :P 02:58 that sky is NOT my brother :P 02:58 Messi, what is your in-game name. :) 02:59 i do not have the game yet 02:59 Ah, I see. :) 02:59 Are you thinking of purchasing it anytime soon Mess? Or are you still making up your mind? :) 02:59 Green is in a run. 03:00 i will do it soon 03:00 I can't wait to see you ingame! :D 03:04 LEGO Marvel Superheroes is 75% off today, only $4.99 on Steam. 03:05 WOW 03:05 That is cheap XD 03:06 AFK 03:10 Level 22 :P 03:11 uh, star, if you wanna do a run, it better be quick, cus I might have to go in 2 hours :P 03:11 Oh... 03:11 No one is around to invite... 03:12 Castle mayhem 3rd time in a row :P 03:12 invite lucky ;) 03:14 bye 03:15 cya 9191! 03:19 26 :P 03:19 TECH! :D 03:21 level 2 and nature XD 03:23 27 :D 03:24 4 :P 03:24 it took us half a minute to finish level 3 (volcano brawl) XD 03:25 same with level 5 XD 03:25 4* 03:26 28 :D 03:30 29 :P 03:31 level 8 :P 03:32 9 :P 03:34 Oy 03:34 Nearly smashed at level 29 03:34 We lost Merry though 03:35 Candy mayhem, they convinced me to do it the normal way XD 03:35 Lost robot and alien avenger 03:36 Normal way is the only good way to do it. XD 03:40 Hey Rubble :P 03:52 crashed :/ 03:53 Smashed :P 03:53 We got to 34 :P 03:53 Majestic, did you lose chat? 03:53 In-game. 03:54 OMG OMG OMG 03:54 03:54 I GOT 2 FIGURES!!!!! 03:54 Which ones? :P 03:54 I hate "OMG". -.- :P 03:54 Sorry :p 03:54 Lavoyd? 03:54 Spartan Warrior and NINJA!!!! :D 03:55 nope, I got chat ;) 03:55 grats vroom :P 03:55 Thanks :P 03:58 level 18 :P 03:58 at least we got here in less than an hour :P 03:58 hey rub :P 04:01 level 19 :P 04:01 now, vroom, all you need is cowboy? :P 04:02 Yep :P 04:02 One part for him too :p 04:02 I plan on etting him sometime too XD 04:02 Getting* 04:04 star, with that gold glow, I'm starting to think that you keep getting smashed when you're not XD 04:05 Hi all. :P 04:05 Hey Frozen :P 04:05 hey fro :P 04:05 level 21 :P 04:05 XD 04:05 With whom? :P 04:06 star, lucky and useful :P 04:06 Mr. Gold smashed with the level 10 boss...he seemed glitched to me? 04:06 Nice. :P 04:06 IDK :P 04:06 I'm going to kill fire XD XD 04:06 and magic AND isle of smash :D 04:06 I could get up to three Minifigures on the run if all goes well. Then I'm done with Lost. 04:06 same, but I'm gonna need one more tho :P 04:07 I never get Spartan parts. :P 04:07 Even at level 43. :P 04:07 XD 04:07 I just need cowboy now :P 04:08 Spartan for me. :P 04:08 22 and jungle arena X 04:08 One Cowboy, one Spartan Warrior, one Ninja... 04:08 XD* 04:08 samurai/ninja/mr. gold legs and cowboy torso for me :P 04:08 ^Funny how Lavoyd says that half a minut before he loads. XD 04:08 because I say it at the end of a level XD 04:08 XD 04:08 not start of one :P 04:08 I'd love to just get Ninja parts instead of Mr. Gold now. I've found two of everything Mr. Gold except the head now... 04:09 Get more figs smashed. That seems to work for me. :P 04:09 It's almost sad how Common Gold has become 04:09 Still, a lot of people complain how they dm 04:09 don't have him* 04:10 Meh, it doesn't take forever to get him :P 04:10 Just about 5 level 31 runs and you should get him :P 04:10 It kinda does if we never do runs with them. :P 04:11 level 23 :P 04:11 Level 23 Castle Mayhem. 04:11 and castle mayhem :P 04:11 Yeah, I guess so :P 04:11 The Sinestro and Green Lantern figs are so nice. :P 04:13 So where do I find lots of signs in Isle of Yarr? :P 04:13 I can only find 4 :P 04:13 volcano island :P 04:13 Level 24 Lost Champions in Space. 04:13 You find them in Volcano Island. :P 04:13 Isle of Yarr has 4 or five in a row. 04:13 in volcano there are like 7 I think per loop :P 04:13 I looked there, I couldn't find them :P 04:13 Volcano Island has them near speed pads. 04:13 Where are they then? XD 04:13 one near every way point I think :P 04:13 I think. 2015 07 25